Thunder and Chocolate
by SkyiMello
Summary: Mello wakes up from hearing a noise. It wasn't the rumble of thunder or the clash of lighting. It wasn't even the sound of his best friend's video games. Instead, it was a squeak. What is it? Random silly fluff...read it and enjoy it as much as you want:) MelloxNear. Rated K just because I feel like doing something weirdly sweet and not deal with too much details and thinking...


**A/N:** **Here is a random story...Hope you like it! Even thought it's sort of weird.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Deathnote. If I did, Mello and Matt would have lived and helped Near finish the Kira case together...**

* * *

Thunder and Chocolate

_CLASH! BOOM! _

Outside the storm grew. Every couple of minutes there was thunder and the occasional lighting.

Mello jolted awake. He looked over at his friend, Matt, who was asleep with his goggles digging into his face and random electronics scattered on the bed. The blond laid back in his bed and began to fall asleep when he heard it again.

_CLASH! BOOM! Mhmnh!_

Mello jolted again and it wasn't from the storm, 'Who the fuck is making that noise?' He looked around his room and he heard the squeak again. Mello slipped out of his warm bed. The blond opened his door and looked down the hall. He looked down towards Near's room, 'Is that him?...I wonder...' Mello creeped down to where the albino sleep and pressed his ear to the door. Sure enough the noise was coming from there. Mello smiled as he took a chocolate bar out of his pocket and took a huge bite out of it. He then opened the door.

* * *

What Mello saw, when he opened the door, was a pile of white sheets; everywhere.

_CLASH! BOOM!_

Some of the sheets on the bed shook at the sound. Mello heard some quiet sobbing. The blond came closer to the bed; trying to find the small white clothed boy in the pool of sheets. After about a minute or so of this, Mello found a clump of white hair.

"Near?," The older boy asked, "Are you alright?" He touched the smaller boy and felt the albino flinch. Mello felt sad, like he wanted to comfort the boy. 'No I don't, I hate him. He's fucking number 1, always beating me. I can't like-'

_CLASH! BOOM!_

Near jumped and grabbed at the older boy's shirt; Mello could feel tears soaking it. For some reason or another, the blond felt the need to hug the boy, make him feel better. 'No I don't, I ha-'

"Mello?" A tear stained face looked up to the chocoholic. Mello felt his stomach twist.

"Y-yes?" Near snuggled closer.

"Why are you here?"

Mello froze. Why was _he_ here? Sure he found out who was making the noise and he could have left to plan how to blackmail Near the next day, but still, why did _he_, _Mello_, choose to come in and find the albino. "Um...I...Er...Ah..." He looked away from the younger boy's grey eyes; his blues ones staring at the pristine white sheets in front of him.

Near grasped his shoulder when it thundered outside. Mello's arm instinctively wrapped around the albino's waist and pulled him closer. The boy let out a gasp from the movement but laid his head against the older's shoulder. Mello turned his head to rest it on top of Near's own; the blond could smell vanilla and lavender.

Minutes passed and neither boy wanted to move; they didn't want to end the moment.

Mello soon pulled out his half-eaten chocolate and took a bite. Near looked up at the sound of chocolate breaking. The blond looked back; taking another piece of the delicious treat and letting it melt in his mouth. Both boy's drew closer.

"Why do you hate me?" Near asked quietly. Their faces were a merely three inches from each other.

"I-" Did the blond _hate _Near? He didn't know. "I don't really know. I...don't understand my feelings," Mello took another bite of his chocolate; he never looked away from Near's eyes, he never pulled his face away.

"I don't hate you." The albino murmured. The blond's azure eyes widened. Did he just hear that clearly?

'He's probably trying to throw me off.' The thought made him sad; he didn't know why.

"Yeah right, you're probably messing with me; you _hate_ me remember!" It didn't sound as angry as the blond wanted it to sound. Actually, it sound more sad and rejected than anything.

_CLASH! BOOM!_

Near shrank into Mello. The blond held him even closer.

"I-i never hated you," Did Mello just hear him stutter and say 'you'?, "Your exactly the opposite of me; what I want to be, but never can."

The older boy just stared at the albino; he had no words to say, nothing. Taking a large bite of the chocolate bar Mello sighed.

"I use to hate you Near," The blond started, looking at Near, "I always thought that since you were number 1, I had to hate you. You're so perfect. Everything about you; from your grades to just putting together a puzzle. Flawless,"

_CLASH! BOOM!_

Near flinched and Mello tightened his grip at the albino's waist. Near looked back up to the older boy; silently telling him to continue.

"Near," Mello brought his hand to the small boy's chin, tilting it up, "you're the center of my world. I can never stop thinking about you. I guess," they were a centimeter apart, "I guess I love you." The blond closed the gap between them.

* * *

Thunder and lightning could be heard all around them; they never broke apart. Near didn't even flinch. Soon, much to soon, they broke apart because of the need for air; both panting. Mello started to untangle himself from Near when the small albino's arms wrapped around the chocoholic's neck.

"Mello, don't leave. I'm scared." The blond looked at the younger boy; he saw true fear in the grey eyes. Mello re wrapped his arms around Near's waist, pulling them both down on the bed.

"I won't," The blond kissed the albino's head then pulled the covers over them, "I won't leave you alone ever again. I promise."

Near kissed Mello back whispering, "I love you too, Mello."

* * *

Little did they know, outside of the door, there was a redhead smiling. He needed to get his hundred dollars from Linda the next day; he won the bet. The redhead pulled a Game boy out from his pocket and turned to walk back to the room where he and a certain blond 'lived'.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well...I guess it's some what a success, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be *Smirks*...Oh well, it was in my head after all.**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
